Empty
by Jack'sApplePie
Summary: Nico's feeling down after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, ad he feels his life is nothing. Until one particular day on the Argo, where Leo introduces Nico to his favorite show...


Empty. That's how nico felt everyday on the Argo ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into the abyss that was Tartarus. Everyday was routine. Emotionless in waking up, emotionless in eating, just nothing. The only time he ever felt emotion was when he slept, where nightmares attacked him, terrorizing his mind to insanity. As he thought about this lying on his bed, he heard the door to his room squeak open. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Leo. Leo looked nervous, hiding something behind his back. He looked up at Nico. "Nico? I need to ask you something." Turning on his side, nico replied, "what?" "DoyoulikeMyLittlePonyFriendshipIsMagic?" Nico looked up at him again. "WHAT?" Leo breathed in deeply, and took the thing behind his back out. It was a toy pony. "Would you like to watch some My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic?" Nico just stared at him blankly. " listen, I know it sounds dumb, but this is a REALLY good show and you look like a brony." Nico looked at the pony, then at Leo, then at the pony, then back at Leo. Leo looked like he was about to cry. "...fine." "OHMAHGAWD!" Leo squealed, jumping up and down as he grinned. "COMEON!" Leo ran out of the room like the Flash, leaving Nico in the dust. Groggily getting out of bed, he trudged out of his room to the living room, where Leo was on the sofa with his toy pony, a bowl of popcorn, and the remote to the T.V. Leo turned his head and saw Nico, just staring at the whole scene. He patted the seat next to him. Nico sighed, sitting next to Leo as Leo turned on the DVD player. "Only one episode, Leo." "Okay..." Four seasons later... "NOOOOO! CADENCE!" Nico and Leo screamed in unison. It had been about 7 hours, but they didn't care. Everyone else was out of the ship, so there were no interruptions. The popcorn was long gone, and Nico held onto the little pony, now known as, " Pinkie Pie" with his life. After the episode ended, Leo and Nico both stared at the T. V., because there were no more episodes yet. "So, Nico...what did u think?" Nico kept on staring at the T.V. "Nico?" Leo poked his shoulder. That's when Nico spoke. "You are a LOT like Pinkie Pie." "And YOU are a lot like Fluttershy." Nico and Leo looked at each other. Then they both burst out laughing. "I am definitely a brony now! When's the next episode?" Nico said over the laughter. Leo stopped, then looked at Nico. "Um, Leo? Are you okay?" "WHAT? Oh, sorry, it's just...I never heard you laugh before. You have a nice laugh." Nico blushed, looking away. "You should laugh more often." Nico looked back at Leo and realized they were REALLY close. Like, their faces were an inch apart. "Uuuuuuuuh, uuuum..." "What's wrong, Nico?" "I just realized I like you. A lot." Surprised at himself, Nico covered his mouth with his hands, turning away. "I'm sorry, im so sorry, I totally just ruined our friendship, I need to leave." Nico mumbled through his hands as he left the room. "Nico, WAI-!" Nico shut the door to his room. He was never coming out again. The next morning, Nico woke up emotionless. He didn't want to get out of bed EVER again...but he had to pee. Slightly opening his door, he looked to see if anyone was there. There wasn't, to his relief. There was however, a box in front of his door. Picking up the box, he went back inside his room to open it. Nico sat on his bed, took his dagger and sliced it open carefully. Opening the folds, he peered inside and gasped. Inside was a very realistic, very beautiful fluttershy pony toy. Taking it out, he delicately set it down on his bedside table. He knew who's handiwork it was. "LEO!" Leo jumped as his door slammed open, a fuming Nico was in the middle of his doorway. "Hi, Nico! How's it goin'?Do you like my gift? Took me all night to make...Nico?" Nico growled at Leo. "Are you okay?" "You...aren't...wearing...a...shirt." Leo looked down to see that Nico was right. "Well, ya see, I got out of bed ten minutes ago, and I saw no reason to-MMMPH!?" Leo fell to the ground as Nico attacked him with his lips, kissing like no tomorrow. They kissed for five minutes straight, then broke apart, gasping for breath. Nico looked down at Leo, realized where he was, then scrambled to stand up. Leo looked at him, confused. "What's wrong, Nico?" "..." "You don't think I don't like you after that, right?" "You like me? I thought you were straight?" Leo shrugged. "So did I. Until last night." Nico looked down at his feet. "So, what now?" Leo looked at him slyly. " I think we should go back to what we were just doing, don't you, Fluttershy?" He said, grinning mischievously. Nico grinned. "Whatever you say, Pinkie Pie." The End ㈸3㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2 THE FEELS! ㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6 ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ 


End file.
